


Tears and Wounds

by Avaari



Category: Realms of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: three hyrules and four adventurers at the whims of legend. a zeldauniverse realms of the wild fanmix





	Tears and Wounds

 

**WOUNDS AND TEARS:**  three hyrules and four adventurers at the whims of legend. a [@zeldauniverse](https://tmblr.co/mZOsLWya1K6jyhnpiNUe5Kg) realms of the wild fanmix 

> **I.**   _erutan_  - RAINDANCER |  **II.**   _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **III.**   _susanne sundfør_  - THE SILICONE VEIL |  **IV.**   _david warble_  - SYMPHONY #1, “LOTHLORIEN” |  **V.**   _bastille_  - GET HOME |  **VI.**   _of monsters and men_  - CRYSTALS | **VII.**   _mark mancina_  - CLIMBING |  **VIII.**   _coldplay_  - CLOCKS |  **IX.** _imagine dragons_  - TIPTOE |  **X.**   _adam lambert_  - NO BOUNDARIES

* * *

 

resources: [lanaryu road - east gate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polygon.com%2Fzelda-breath-of-the-wild-guide-walkthrough%2F2017%2F3%2F9%2F14858730%2Fmemory-locations-captured-memories-botw&t=M2ZjYWFkMTBlODZhZTllNmU0MzQzMjhhOTZlNDRhNTg2YWEwYWVjNCxqbHhxVnRNdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168378249565%2Ftearsandwounds&m=0) from [polygon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polygon.com%2F&t=NzcyM2JlNmQ3ZTM1ZDBhMzFlNzFkNTc3MmQ0N2NiMTBmOWZlMzliYixqbHhxVnRNdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168378249565%2Ftearsandwounds&m=0) | [realms of the wild](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitch.tv%2Fcollections%2FiYU0mxOI4hQv3Q&t=NmEwOWQyZGVjZTU0YmRkNjY1MDlkMmRjYWNjODZlMDBmYWJiM2FhOCxqbHhxVnRNdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168378249565%2Ftearsandwounds&m=0) on [zeldauniversetv](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitch.tv%2Fzeldauniversetv&t=NDZlOTcwNjI0YWI4NzFkOWZiYjVlOWVjMGUzNDUzZDI2OTc0YjA5NCxqbHhxVnRNdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168378249565%2Ftearsandwounds&m=0)


End file.
